Chunin Exams Love
by Leolion101
Summary: What will Happen when Kiba and Naruto fall for each other durning the Chunin Exams, Will there team mates try to keep them apart, Will they over come the Hate of there teams have for each other...
1. The Teams meet

_Summary: What will happen when Kiba finds love with a blonde durning the Chunin exams? _

AN: I got this idea of having an Akatsuki Sensei which will ONLY be Hidan and Zetsu in respect of the Author of Akatsuki Sensei its really good check it out its by The Loard's Fallen Angel.

_'blah' _is thinking

"blah" is talking

Disclamer: I own Nothing except my 4 oc's for Zetus and Hidans teams there me and my friend's on dosent have an account sad i know the other is shes Akia **Anyone that wants to clame tome as there oc leave it in the comments/reviews first come first** **serve**

* * *

**With Hidan's Team**

"Hidan sensei I think the Hidden mist village is the other way." Akia says as she watches Hidan look around like he's lost "What the FUCK did you FUCKING say Akia ?" Hidan yells "Just that the Mist Village is the other way because it looks like your lost." Akia calmly says. Akia is 10 years old has long blonde hair down to her butt she has lavender eyes, she wears a lavender dress that has no shoulders and goes down to mid-thigh with a bright red belt, a fish net shirt under her dress that covers her shoulders and black leggings with heeled shinobi sandels.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP IM TYING TO PRAY TO JASHIN HERE YOU FUCKING SHITHEADS!" yells Leo is 10 years old(that's me yay im a mini Hidan) Leo has spiky blood-red hair with dark blue eyes that have a red markings going down from his eyebrows to his cheeks, He wears a blood-red tank-top with the Jashin symbol on it under a black short-sleeved fish net tee-shirt, black and white shorts with Jashin's name along the sides of them, his legs are taped from his knees to his ankles and standard black sandels.

"Leo what the FUCK?" Hidan shouts at him "Cant you FUCKING see where FUCKING lost you DIPSHIT?" Hidan finishes his rant to find Naruto walking away from them (Yup Naruto is with us yay) "Where the FUCK do you tink your going blondie?" Hidan yells "To the mist village for the chunin exams." he says with a big smile plastered to his face "Naruto that's the wrong way." Aika says. Naruto turns around "Is this the right way Akia?" Naruto asks. Akia nods and grabs Leo by his hair and drags him with them. "Let the FUCK go of me you FUCKING WOMAN!" Leo yells as his prayer has been interupted.

**With Zetus's team**

Zetsu mumbles to himself about when he'll get his next meal it's already been a week and he was getting hungry again. "Zetsu sensei are you okay?" comes a timid question "Yes, I'm fine." comes a nice reply "No, I'm hungry." comes a dark reply "Can you wait untill we get to the Mist Village" came the same timid reply "No Shi I cant" zetsu said darkly "Quick split up Zetsu is hungry and needs food" Shi quickly loosing her timid demeanor and gaining authoridy. Shi is 13 years old she has waist length light purple hair tied back in a high pony tail her bright yellow eyes stand out from her dark blue knee length skirt with two slits on the sides and fish net leggings and her black tee-shirt with a bright pink heart on it.

"Got it Shi" Came a loud shout from her right "Okay Kiba keep your nose open for someone" Shi shouts to Kiba "I know the drill Shi" Kiba shouts back to her. Kiba and his Dog Akarumaru search for food for Zetsu but they find nothing so the head back to Zetsu and see Zetsu almost done with his food "Shi how did you get him food so fast?" Kiba asks "Oh you know I just used my looks the used my crystal ice spear" Shi says in a-you-should-have-guessed tone "Ahhh right" Kiba replied. *om nom nom om nom nom* is heard coming from Zetsu "it still creeps me out when he eats" Shi says as she watches Her sensei eat "You guys are so annoying" Comes a soft but yet loud voice from behind Kiba and Shi "Tome don't sneak up on me like that" Shi screams at the said boy of 12. Tome has a hair color similar to Zetsu's his eyes are red with no pupil he wares a brown cloak over his black tank-top and tan Shorts, he has fish net finger less gloves on to "You are a ninja you should have known I was behind you" Tome says from the tree his head is phasing out of "Damn dude you need to teach me that" Says Kiba with a smirk "No" came the simple reply *Burp* "okay let's get moving guys" said Zetsu in a nice way "okay sensei" said the three genin in reply as the four make they're way to the Hidden Mist Village.

**Hidan's Team again**

"Are we FUCKING their yet you DUMB BITCH" leo shouts at Akia as she still drags him through the forest "Almost" came Akia's simple reply "Dumb Bitch interrupting my praying" mumbles Leo under his breath. "It's about FUCKING time" came Hidan as the mist village came into view "WOW" exclaimed Naruto "I never thought that we would make it with Hidan Sensei getting us lost" Naruto says "I FUCKING heard you, you FUCKING SHITHEAD when I get a hold of you you're gonna be in so much FUCKING pain" Hidan yells as he tries to get Naruto to no avail as Akia has ahold of his collar "Sensei we need him alive for the examis" Akia says "Fine" came Hidans sigh. the four walk up the path to the Mist Village with Naruto looking in awe at EVERYTHING "Naruto Hurry The FUCK up you IDEOT" Leo yells to Naruto who stoped and started to drool at a raman shop "NARUTO" Leo shouts but no response from the dazed naruto so leo oppts to just hit him over the head and drag him along "OWWWWWWWW that Hurt Leo" Naruto whines as he comes to "Just shut the FUCK up" said leo words laced with speak-and-I-kill-you Naruto just layed there on the floor not wanted to anger the young Jashinest. "Okay all you have to do is fill out this paper work" said a brunette that sounded like he was sick "This is a lot of FUCKING paper work to FUCKING do" Hidan yelled at the man "Sensei dont get so bent out of shape its only four papers and you only have to fill out one just like Leo, Naruto and I do" Akia said as she took the papers and handed them to everyone "what the FUCK do i do with this FUCKING thing" leo said to Akia "Fill it out" came her reply "Fine" leo said as he bit his index finger and started to fill it out in blood "done ae you FUCKING happy BITCH" leo said as he handed it to akia "Did you need to fill it out in blood" she said "Yup" leo said with a smile. with the paper work done Team Hidan went to check into there hotel.

**With Team Zetsu agian**

Team Zetsu walks in as team Hidan is walking out and Causing a big scene, "that team needs help" says Shi as she walks with Zetsu to get the paper work."I know but that blonde is kinda cute" Kiba blurts out "What have you seen his teammates there Crazy so she's probley crazy too Kiba" Shi shouts _'why dont you like me' _she thinks "I just said he was cute" Kiba retorts "Will you both be quite your acting like five year olds" came the stern voice of tome "Listen to him or els" Said Zetsu darkly "Yes Sensei" said Kiba and Shi at the same time. After getting the paper work and almost scaring the chunin handing out the paper work team Zetsu walk to there hotel. "you know the Mist village is really cool" Kiba says as he looks around at all the shops that have so many different things then the shops back at the Grass village, "I know we need to go shoping kiba" Shi replies happily "for sure" kiba says with a smile _'when he smiles he just gets hotter' _"Shi you Gawking again" Wispered tome Shi wakes up out of her thoughts and runs to chatch up to her team. As team Zetsu walks into the hotel they hear shouting and death threats yelled from one of the floors "Great that crazy team is staying here aswell" Shi says sadly _'and that dumb blonde is here to'_ she thinks bittlerly, Zetsu walks up to the desk "what floor are we on" he says potley "umm team Zetsu you are on the fifth floor good luck" replies the man at the desk "why is that crazy team up there" Zetsu asks "Yah they are and your room is right accrosed from theres" "WHAT!" Cries Shi knowing that the crazy team and that blonde that has Kibas affection is there. As they carry Shi up to they're room because she fanted from the shock, they walk into there room and hear yelling and cursing comming from the room accross the hall "Tome go tell them to Shut up" Zetsu orders darkley "Yes Sensei" tome says as he walks through the closed door and over the team Hidans room Tome knocks on the door to be opened by a short red head "What the FUCK do you FUCKING want ugly" leo shouts at tome "Keep quiet or it wont end well for you or your team" Tome threatens "I would love to see you FUCKING try to hurt me freak" leo says as he slams the door shut.

**With Team Hidan & Team Zetsu**

With the door slamed Leo Walks back to his team "Leo who was at the DAMN FUCKING door" yelled "Just some FUCKING freak telling us to keep it FUCKING quiet" he replied as some one taped him on his sholder "What the Fuck do you Fucking want" Leo says as he turns around to see Tome "Who the Fuck are you" Hidan yells at tome "Tome now keep quite or i'll get the rest of my team" warns Tome "I dant Fucking care who you Fucking bring" Hidan yells as he gets up and grabs his scythe ready to kill the intruder when there's a knock on the door agian "Fuck akia get the Fucking door and Leo dont let this Fucking freak out of your sights" demanded Hidan. Akia opens the door to meet a girl with light purple hair "What do you want" asked Akia, _'so Kiba is attracked to this ugly girl'_ thinks Shi as she see's Tome "Tome Zetsu sensei told me to help you" Shi said as she kicked Akia in her face _'now your even uglyer' _she thinks as she stands next to Tome "what about Kiba?" Tome questioned "He'll be here in a minute" she replied "Who the Fuck is this Fucking Kiba guy" Leo demanded "are team mate that will kick your sorry ass's" Shi said with a smirk "I'd Like to see him Fucking try" Leo said as he made a few hand signs "Blood style Blood chain Jutsu" Leo yelled as Blood chains came out of his hands and wraped around Tome and Shi constricting there movements "What is this" yelled Shi "My Blood Chains they get tighter and tighter the more you struggle" Leo says evily. Naruto walks out of his bedroom and looks at everyone "Im trying to sleep" he yawns ans is about to turn around but the door brakes down and Naruto get hit in the head with a piece of the door "Okay now your Dead" he Shouts as he Jumps on top of the person that broke the door down "what is you and your Teams problem" Naruto yells "you can go and brake the door down" Naruto yells as he pins person down "Now tell me your Name" he demamded "its Kiba" he replied "Now why are you here" naruto asks "To help my team" Kiba says glaring at the blonde _'now he's even cuter'_ Kiba thinks...

* * *

**Cliffhanger Mawhahahahahah...**

**AN: i will update soon but let me know what you people think give me the truth and dont sugar coat anything i can take it**


	2. Rain of Kuni and Blood

**When we last left off Team Hidan and Team Zetsu met and Shit hit the fan!**

Disclamer: I own Nothing but the Twisted Oc's

* * *

** With Zetsu**

"Where could are pupils be" Zetsu asks himself "**Dont you know you idoit they'er getting that Crazy team to Shut the hell up" **he said Darkly to himself. Zetsu walks over to the room with a busted door and see's that Shi and Tome are in some sort of red Chains that smell of Metal but looks nothing like metal, 'what could it be' Zetsu thought to himself then he saw Kiba pined to the ground by a blonde boy **'Damn looks like we'er gonna have to help are ingrates' **Zetsu thought darkly. Zetsu walked in to the room and looked at team Hidan and said " Tree Petrification GenJustu" and team Hidan Went still. Zetsu Broke the Blood Chains and threw Naruto on the couch, then escorted his team to there room. **"what the Hell i asked you to do ONE thing and you Fail"** Said Zetsu Evily **"Now out to the traning ground behind the hotel before you make me even angrier hahaha" **He demanded with a wicked laugh. Zetsu Team jumped out the window and ran to the back of the hotel. Zetsu watch them run **"Good they'er** **scared" **he said "Lets not go too hard on them this time" He says to himself **"Shut up" **comes Zetsus cold reply to himself. Zetsu walks through the door down the hall and through the window and lands on the traning field "Lets start" Zetsu said calmly _"I know he has split personalitys but this is dumb from now on when he gets scary he's black Zetsu and when he's nice he's white Zetsu" _ thinks Shi as she begians the traning

**With Team Hidan**

Hidans team begains to wake up "What the Hell did that Fucking Plant freak do to us" Leo say as he tries to move "Damn it hurts to Fucking move" says Leo as he slowly walksto the door. "how did they get away?" Yawns Naruto "and how did i get over here?" he questions "You where moved by that Fucking Plant feak" Hidan spits vemonsley "That Fucking Plant freak will Fucking pay for what he did" Hidan shouts "Hidan sensei what are you ploting" Akia asks as she rolls her neck trying to fixs her stiffness. "Oh I've got a Fucking Good plan" hidan says with an evil smirk "Tell us Hidan sensei" Naruto says "Lets fill up water balloons with blood and Fucking drench them in blood" Hidan smirks at his childesh plan "Dont you think thats a little Childsh Hidan sensei" Akia explans not wanting Hidan to embaress her "Its not Fucking Childsh its Fucking brillent Hidan sensei" Leo exclames loving the idea "I'll get the blood" Leo says as he walks over to the door "No you wont Leo because we'er not gonna do this Childsh plan" Akia says as she grabs his hair and throws him on the couch. "Leo Naruto get the blood Akia find the team and a good place to Fucking hurl the balloons at them" Hidan Demands "I got the Fucking balloons" he adds. with no room to protest Akia finds team Zetsu on the traning gounds and the perfect place to thow the balloons at them. Nauto and Leo get animal blood as to not risk getting thown out of the village.

**With Team Zetsu agian**

**"I said faster you ingreats" **Shouts Zetsu as he hurls Kuni at his team _"damn he is not happy" _Thinks Shi as a kuni grazes her right leg **"Shi pay attition or the next one will hit your neck" **Zetsu shouts vemonusly as he takes out more Kuni and throws them "Sensei can we please take a brake from the Raning Kuni traning" Kiba says as he almost gets hit with a Kuni **"Okay five minute brake then we start the Sparing from hell" **Zetsu says with an evil smirk "Come on not that" Shi Says in fear of whats to come **"your the ones that are weak enough to get beat by those crazies" **Zetsu yelled as he makes clones of his white side. As the fighting starts Zetsu has made enough clones for an army "Sensei dont you think this is a bit over board" Tome asks as he throws a shuriken at a clone's neck **"Maybe next time you wont need me to get you out of a fight" **Zetsu Spits as he watches his team fight the clones.

**With Team Hidan and Team Zetsu**

As team Zetsu is going through the Sparing From Hell Team Hidan gets the Blood Balloons ready to throw "Those Fuckers will never know what hit them hahaha" Hidan Laughs as he fills the last balloon "Hidan Sensei it's not to late to just forget and drop this stupid prank" Akia protests as she's handed a balloon "No Fucking turning back Bitch" Leo says as he looks over the edge of the roof to get a good lock on Tome "Stupid Freak boy will never know what hit his Stupid Ass" Leo says with a smirk. Team Hidan aims there balloons Leo aim's at Tome, Naruto at Kiba, Akia at Shi and Hidan at Zetsu "Lets make them Fucking Pay" Hidan shouts as he throws two balloons at Zetsu.

Zetsu hears someone Shout but pays no atation to it but then he gets hit by the balloons **"What the Hell just hi-"** he never got to finsh as a balloon hits him in the face.

Shi see's Zetsu get hit the first time and tries to go make sure he's okay but is then hit in the back of the head by a balloon _'__What just hit me' _Shi thinks as she feels the spot where she was hit "Is that Blood" she sceams as she looks at her now red hand.

Kiba watches Zetsu get Hit and before he knows it he's hit in the arm by a balloon "Oh my Gog it's Blood" Kiba yells at the punget oder hits him and another balloon hits his face. "Who in the hell is hitting us with Blood balloons" he Shouts.

Tome Looks in horror as his Sensei is covered in blood looking for the sorce of the Balloons he dosent see a balloon coming at his face until its to late "Who ever threw that is dead" Tome Quietly tells him self as another balloon hits him and as it hits him he finds out where there coming from.

"Guys on the roof" Tome shouts as he moves forward towrds the Hotel. **"When we get ahold of who ever hit us there dead" **mumbles Zetsu to himself as he lets a balloon Phase right through him. Shi looks up at the roof and runs tward the bulding _'I sware if i find out that the blonde Bitch hit me I'll kill her' _she thinks as she runs up the wall. Kiba runs up the wall _'I hope that the cute blonde wasnt the one that hit me' _Kiba thinks as he makes his way up the wall.

* * *

An: I will end with another Cliffhanger Mwahahahaha find out what will happen next time when i get around to writing it i do plan on updating by Monday Wensday at the lasted forgive any Spelling mistakes as I have no Bata and dont forget to Follow Favorite and review or I'll send Hidan and Zetsu after you.

Side note: Akamaru was left in the hotel room to make the traning harder on kiba.


	3. Fights and a night spent on a Roof

**When we last left off Blood Balloons where falling from the sky **

An: There is some Bildboard brow and Mr. Chicken butt Bashing because i dont really like them. And Orochimaru will not be in this story because he freaks me out there for Chicken butt will not get the curse mark.

_Disclamer: I dont own Naruto only the plot and my twisted Oc's._

* * *

**With Hidan and Zetsu's teams**

Akia peaked over the roof to see Zetsu and his team unning up the Hotel "Guys they'er comming" Akia said as she thew a balloon at Shi's face with deadly aim. "Shit is gonna hit the Fucking fan" Leo comments as he tries to hit Tome with a balloon but it goes right through him "Damn fucking Freak" Leo spits as he's about to throw another balloon he gets tackled to the floor by a Dripping red Tome.

Shi Jumps on to the roof right after Tome only she Kick's Akia to the Floor and pins her down _'Now Kiba will want me and not this Bitch after what she's done' _She thinks as she pulls out a Kuni and places it to Akia's Throat "I should Kill you right here for what you did to my Hair do you know how hard blood is to get out" Spits Shi. "it's not that hard baby" Akia says as she Dissapears in a puff of smoke. "What the Hell where-" Shi never gets to finshes because Akia grabs her from behind and puts Shi's Kuni to her own throat "Now that wasnt vary nice" Akia mocks.

Zetsu Jumps to the roof and pins Hidan to the ledge threating to throw him off **"I should just kill you now" **Zetsu spits Vemonisly as he wrapps his hands around Hidans neck "You can try but it wont Fucking work plant freak" Hidan says with a gleam in his eyes. "What's with the it wont work" Zetsu ask but doesnt losen his grip on Hidans neck "Im Fucking immortal you Dumbass" Hidan says like he's not even being Choaked "It doesnt Fucking matter what you do to me I cant Fucking Die" he adds in a condesending tone. **"Dont condesend me you ingreat!" **Yells Zetsu as he tightens his grip on Hidans neck but Hidan only Laughs.

Kiba is the last one on the roof and is about to pounce on Naruto but he freezes but so does everyone els "What the Hell why cant i move" Kiba shouts to no-one "Its because i got you all in my Shadow possion Jutsu" Said a brown haired boy. "Who the Fuck do you think you are Pinapple Head" shouts Leo from under Tome "I think im Shikamaru Nara" Said Shikamaru with a small smirk "Good Job Shika I cant believe you got them all at once" Shouts a girl with long Blonde hair tied back in a High pony tail "Ino dont make him lose his consentration" Said an older nin with a tooth pick in his mouth "Okay Asuma sensei" said Ino.

Leo Starts to brake free from the Jutsu "I think you Have to many Fucking people in this Justu then your use to" Leo says mockingley as he gets out from under Tome and walks over the the other Nin team, "Shika you let him get free" Schreeches Ino "Will you be Fucking Quiet you dumb Bitch" Leo spits as he walks up to Her, Grabs her and puts his Sickle to her Throat "Now listen up you Fuckers Ether you let my team go or your Pretty Blonde Friend gets her Blood spattered all over this roof top" Leo says with a Sidistic smile "Which ones are your team mates" says the older nin "The two stupid Blonds and Hidan Sensei who is on the ledge" Leo says but doesnt lower the Sickle from Ino's throat "Okay" Shikamaru says as he lets them free "Akia Dont you fucking Kill her...yet" Shouts Hidan as he walks over to her. Leo removes the Sickle from Ino's throat "now learn to keep you're mouth Shut and we should get along nicely" leo says but Ino just Slaps him "You only got me because you surpised me next time you try I'll castate you" Ino says with a bone Chilling glare "I like you Ino your the Only Fucking person that's not on my team to stand up to me" Leo says with a smile Ino just gives him the are you mentaly insane look as she backs away. "Look forward to fighting you in the exams Girly" Leo says just as he jumps off the roof.

Akia walks up to Ino and says "Im sorry about him he's crazy but is harmless unless you make him mad and the same goes for my Sensei" Ino looks at her and says "How do you put up with them" She asks knowing she woould not last five minutes with them two "I just keep some elephant tranqulizer on me at all times just two shots of the stuff and there out"Akia says as she holds up the Tanqulizer "It takes TWO shots of ELEPHANT TRANQULIZER to calm them down" Ino Says shocked "Yup but with Hidan Sensei i can take up to five if he's really angry" Akia says as if its nothing. Ino just nods and says "Well you seem like the only sane one on your team" "at times i can be but thats for another talk I'll see you later but word to the wise Leo has called you a Friend dont make him regreat that" Akia warns as he steps off the roof.

**With Leo Akia and Ino**

After Shikamaru lets Team Zetsu go on the grounds that they will not Fight with Team Hidan again they make they're way to they'er room which is right next to Team Hidans room. Ino,Akia and Leo are walking through the Village "Leo why did you come with us" Akia asks "because I need to get some Fucking air and why not spend it with you and Ino although you can Fucking leave" Leo says Akia gives him a look and says "No" She calmly says "Fine Bitch" Leo says. as there walking they hear "HEY INO-PIG" "Who the Fuck just said that" Leo says looking in the deriction of a gir with bubble gum pink hair "Shut up Forehead" Ino retorts with a glare. Sakura walks up to Ino, Akia, and Leo "Ino who is the ugly Bitch with the Giant forehead" Leo ask's loud enough for Saurka to hear Ino just Laughs and Akia face-palms "What did you just Say shorty" Saurka says in a scary voice "The part about your name or the Fucking insaulting part" Leo says with a smirk. As saurka raises a fist to hit Leo they all hear Ino Squel and Lach herself on to a Raven haired boy "Ino-Pig Saske is not yours he's MINE" Saurka Shouts and grabs Saske's other arm and Ino and Saurka start fighting over the Raven Haired boy.

**With Naruto and Kiba **

Naruto didnt want to be left alone with Hidan so he went on a walk. _'this Village is a lot nicer than my village' _he thinks as he walks up to the ramen shop he seen when he first entered the Mist Village. Naruto walks in and see's a brunett sitting on a bar stool _'He's Cute but he looks fermiller' _he thinks as he sits down next to said boy "Hey" said Naruto trying to start a convo with the Brunett "Im Naruto" he added "Im Kiba" Said the brunett as he looks over at Naruto. "No way your from that Team with that Plant dude" Naruto exclams "and your on the team with thoes two nut jobs that pelted me and my team with blood balloons" Kiba said with a hint of dissappointment in his voice *Arrf* "and this is Akamaru my best buddy" Kiba says with joy as Akamaru pokes his head out of Kibas Jacket. Naruto orders his Favorite Miso pork ramen and him and Kiba talk. _"Damn Blondie is not cute he's HOT' _thinks Kiba as he watches Naruto eat "Hey Naruto you want to go train with me" Ask's Kiba _"Please say yes' _he thinks "Sure Kiba" Naruto says with his trademark grin. They leave the Ramen shop and head to the traning ground behind the Hotel to train.

**Back with Leo Ino and Akia**

Leo and Akia watch as Ino and Saurka fight over Sasuke Leo walks up to them and looks at Sasuke "Why are you even fighting over him he's not that good looking and his hair looks like a Chicken's Ass" Leo says as he cicrles around the three of them "What did you say" spits Saurka "Just that the boy you two are fighting over isnt hot and his hair looks like a Chicken's Ass" Leo says "and you need to get your Fucking hearing fixed" he adds with a smirk. Ino looks at Leo then at Sasuke "you know your right Leo his Hair does look like a Chicken's ass and he's not all that good looking" Ino says as she walks over to Leo and Akia "You can have him Billboard brow" Ino says with a smirk and they walk off before Saurka could says anything. the Three of them walk back to the Hotel "Im gonna train" Leo says as he walks to the Traning grounds "I'll go to just so you dont kill anyone" Says Akia Ino waves good bye and walks back to her room.

**With Naruto Kiba Leo and Akia**

Naruto and Kiba are sparing when Leo and Akia arrive "Naruto what the Fuck are you doing" Leo yells and Kiba and Naruto Stop "I'm Traning with Kiba" Naruto says "Why the Fuck are you traning with someone from That Fucking plant freak's team" Leo yells Venomisly "Why cant I train with Kiba when you and Akia are hanging out with the Loud mouth Blonde" Naruto Asks "Because where not Fucking traning with the Soon to Fucking be emeny" Leo shouts "how the Fuck do you know he's not trying to learn how you fight so he can beat you in the Fucking exams" Leo says as he points a finger at Kiba. Naruto walks up to Leo and Punches him in the Face "I know he wont do that because I trust him" Naruto adds Leo then jumps on to Naruto and starts hitting him in the face "You want to Fucking Hit me" Leo yells. "Leo Stop" Kiba says "Shut the Fuck up dog breath" Leo says but doesnt stop Hitting Naruto untill Akia Stabs Him with the Tranqulizer "Leo you need to just work on you're anger" Akia says as she Hoists Leo over her Left Shoulder and starts to walk to they're room "Kiba make sure Naruto is Fine then take Him to your room because Leo needs to cool off for the night or it will get worse" Says Akia.

Kiba just nods and walks over to Naruto "hey you okay" he asks as he Helps Naruto up "Yah I'm fine but Leo will not want to see me for a while" Naruto says as he dusts himself off "I would let you stay with me But Zetsu sensei would not be happy about that and neather would his little pet" Kiba says "But im sure Shikamaru would let you stay with them" Kiba says with a smile. "Its okay I dont want to be a burden to anyone so I'll sleep on the roof" Naruto says "Not alone" Kiba says "I'll stay with you" he adds "you dont-" "I want to" Kiba interupts him "oaky" Naruto agrees.

* * *

AN: oh my a lot has happend Leo just pisses people off when will he learn and what will happen whith Naruto and Kiba on the roof find out next time. and I know I said I would upload Monday but the Plot Bunnies hit me like a Ton of Bricks so you get a new Chapter now yay you.

**Side note: I need 4 oc's 3 for Ibiki's team and one to take Kiba's Place on his origanl team so the First 4 to Leave a Reivew will get they're own Oc I will Pm you if you get one. I know what some of you are thinking how lazy you cant even make your own Oc's but i already have 4 and I want to write thingsIi wouldnt think of. Please tell me if any Names are spelt wrong agian I have no Beta.**


	4. Barbie Stich and a Crack addicted

An: about the Oc's if I dont get any people wanting them by 2 days from when this is posted I will not have them(i will make a Kiba replacement)

Disclamer: I own nothing...yet (insert evil laughter)

* * *

**With Hidan Leo and Akia**

Leo wakes up on the couch "What the Hell happend" He asks "Oh I just had to sadate you" Akia says as she takes a drink of her Orange juice "Why the Fucking Hell did you do that" Leo demands "Because you where gonna kill Naruto" Akia says as she finshes her Orange Juice "Because he was hanging out with that Kiba kid" Akia adds "That's reason enough for me to At Least put him in a Fucking coma" Leo yells "Where the Fuck is he" he questions akia "Where the Fuck is who" Hidan ask's groggly as he just woke up "Nar-Fucking-uto" Leo Spits "Why what did he do this time" Hidan ask's "He's probley with that Damn Kiba" Leo says Vemonsly "Why the Hell is he With that Fucking Kid" Hidan yells. "GUYS" Akia shouts to get there attation "Theres not a problem with it as long as we get him to tell us Kiba's Weakness" Akia says knowing Naruto will lie to be able to keep being around Kiba" That is a Fucking Great idea" Hidan and Leo exclame at the same time _'Damn they're like the same person' _she thinks. Akia Hidan and Leo look all over the hotel "Where the Fuck could he be" Says Leo "Well they're not with ino or with Kiba's team and we looked on every floor so they're eather on the roof or the traning gound" Akia says "Let's check the roof" Hidan says. Hidan Leo and Akia walk to the roof of the Hotel.

**With Zetsu Tome and Shi**

Tome awansers the door "What" he says monotone "Where the hell is Naruto" Leo demands "Like I care" Tome retorts "Fucking tell me you freak" Leo spits "He's not here idiot" Tome says as he slams the door in Leo's face just like he did to him when they first met. "Who was at the door tome" asks Zetsu "Just the little sadist looking for the Hyper blonde" Tome replies "okay and where is Kiba" Zetsu ask's "I dont know" Tome says indifferent **"well you better find him" **Spits Zetsu. Tome walks through the door before Zetsu can throw anything at him. "Why the fuck did you shut the door on me" Leo yells "Because your annoying" Tome replies "Do you know where Naruto is Fuckwad" Leo spits "No" Tome says "Do you know Where Kiba is" he asks "I dont fucking care about him" Leo says and walks back to his room having aleady asked Ino if she knew where he was. Tome walks to Ino and team's room and knock's on the door and a puggie guy with a bag of chedder chips opens the door "yes" he asks with a mouthful of food "is Kiba in there" Tome asks trying not to show his disgust twords this man "Nope" came the simple reply. Tome quickly walks away not wanting to end up with food crums on his face.

**With Kiba and Naruto**

Naruto woke up to find Kiba's arms around his waist _'I really shouldnt be falling for him but I am' _he thinks as he wakes kiba up "five more minutes mom" said Kiba not wanting to wake up "Kiba get up now or I have Leo come after you" Naruto playfully threatans "Im up dont send the Physico after me" Kiba says as he sits up "He'll try to take my skin" Kiba says with a laugh "No he'll just try to sarifice you to his God" Naruto says like its no big deal "At least he's not creepy like that Tome dude" he adds "Hey he's not that creepy when you get to know him" Kiba replies "yah I bet he's even creepier" Naruto adds with a laugh "well at least he doesnt need to be sedated" Kiba retorts with a smirk "True" Naruto says as he lays back down.

Kiba lays next to him "how do you put up with him" Kiba ask "I do my best not to piss him off" Naruto says with a laugh "That worked out well last night" Kiba said "Does he not like me" Kiba asks "Leo doesnt like that many people and he doesnt like anyone on your team" Naruto says "But i dont know why he doesnt like you" Naruto says with his famous Grin _'Damn he's so hot when he smiles' _Kiba thinks. Naruto and Kiba keep talking before they get interupted by an explosion. "What the Hell was that" Kiba said as he looks over the Ledge of the Bulding "I dont know" says Naruto as he follows Kiba, Kiba and Naruto see a Blonde with long hair with some in a high pony-tail on the traning ground with a smile "Daderia stop it with the Explosions it's making me messup counting my money" said a guy with a lot of stiches all over his body "Kakuz it's A-R-T ART" Daderia said with a Glare "the stop it with your art" kakuz says as he looks over his piles of money. "he has a lot of money" Kiba said "What the Fuck are you to Assholes doing" Leo sneers as he grabs Naruto by his Blonde locks "Leo let go" Naurto whines "We need to have a Fucking team meeting first" Leo says as he drags Naruto away from Kiba.

**With Team Hidan**

"Naruto you want to keep being Friends with that Fucking kiba" Hidan asks "Yes" Naruto nods "Then get info on him and his team" Akia states "what kind of info" Naruto asks "We want his teams Fucking weaknesses" Leo finshes "I dont know-" Naruto gets backhanded by Leo before he can finsh "You Fucking will" Hidan demands "Okay fine" Naruto says defeated "okay good" Hidan says as he and Leo go to pray. "Naruto" akia says "What" Naruto says deprested "Just lie" Akia says with a smile "What LIE to Hidan sensei and leo" Naruto ask's shocked "Its ether that or lose you new boyfriend" Akia teases "He's not my Boyfriend he's not even Gay" Naruto says "You keep saying that" Akia says "But if you want to keep him then Lie" Akia adds as she walks to the Kitchen.

**With Team Zetsu**

After Tome Draged Kiba to they're room and told Kiba to Get the weaknesses off Naruto's team if he wants to keep hanging out with him. Kiba and Shi walk down to the Traning gound and see an explosion "What was that" Shi screams "That my dear is Art, Art is a Fleading moment of expression" Daderia explans "Who are you" Shi ask's "I am Daderia""Are you a girl" Kiba ask's flatly "No im a guy like you" he says "I just had to ask" Kiba says as he walks to the traning ground "Is it because i have long hair UN!" Daderia shouts to Kiba "That and you look like Barbie" Kiba says with a snicker as he runs in to Kakuz making him Drop the money he was holding "You're gonna pay for that" says Kakuz as his arm detaches its self fom him and grabs Kiba's Jacket "Now pick up the Money" He wisperd slowly and with the intent to kill dipping from every word Kiba just nodded and picked up Kakuz's money and hands it to him "Now Scram" Kakuz shouts and Kiba runs to the traning gound. "Did you have to be so mean to _my_ Kiba" shi said as she poked Kakuz in the chest, Kakuz looked at her like she was crazy and Said "He made me dop my money" Shi looked at him "Get lost Girly" Shouted Kakuz as tendrils came out of his wrists and with that Shi was gone.

**With Leo Naruto and Ino**

Leo walked downtown with Ino on his right and Nauto on his left "Where are we going" Naruto whined "Shopping!" Ino said hapley "But I dont want to go shopping" Naruto said "Well to Fucking bad" Said Leo "I cant let you out of my Fucking sight" Leo said as they walked into a candy shop and see a kid with and orange swril mask skipping around looking at all the candy. _' Who the Fuck is this dumb Crack addicted kid' _thought Leo as the Kid bumbed in to Ino and said "Tobi thinks you're pretty" Ino giggled "Aww how cute" Ino says as she walks over to the Sucker stand. Tobi then walks ove to Leo and says "Tobi is a Good boy" and Glomps Leo "Get the Fuck off me you Crack addicted" Leo Shouts at Tobi "But Tobi is a Good boy" he says obivosly sad "No Tobi is Not a good boy Tobi is a Bad boy" Leo says as Tobi gets off him and runs out of the shop Crying "Did you have to make him cry" Nauto said "He Fucking touched me" is all Leo said as he walked to the gum aile and Bought ten packs of watermelon gum then they all left with out Naruto buying anything due to Leo grabing his Hair when he got done paying fo the gum.

* * *

AN: I feel Like most of this Chapter was forced so Please Review and tell me if it's good or not and if you're wording yes Tobi will be the third member of kakuz and Daderia's (I think i have it spelled wrong) and just Guess who the Sensei is, Oh and I have another story in the works look out for it but it's not Yaio which surpised me when I came up with it. Again Sorry for any spelling Errors and don't forget to review guys :D


	5. First exam and a Fish

An: _The_ Chunin exams begin and i Want at least 5 reviews before i continue this story

Disclamer: I own Leo and Tome Nothing els...T-T. major Sakura bashing and Saske Bashing dont like dont read hahahah

Side note: I rewrote this chapter because verson 1 sucked so verson 2.0 is here

* * *

**With everyone minus the Sensei's **

Everyone was walking to the Mist Village acamady to get the first exam done with. Leo was Aruging with Saske about who is stronger, Sakura and Ino were fighiting like usual, Akia and Daderia are talking about his art, Kakuz is counting his money again while Tobi skiped while eating some gummy bears, Tome was thinking about what the fist exam is about, Shi was thinking about kiba and how to win him, Kiba and naruto were talking about who will be tough and who will be weak they both said that Sakura will be the weakest out of everyone, Sai was reading a stupid book on how to talk to people.

"I told you Uchia that you can't and never will beat me you" Leo Shouted "Like hell you couldnt beat me if you tried" Saske replied with a smirk "Here's how I'll beat your smug ass, First I'll trap you Second I skin you alive Third I sacrifice you to Jashin" Leo said in the creepiest voice he could which Shut Saske up.

"I think Tobi would be next to Sakura" Kiba said as he looked over at the Kid "You are right I dont think he will beable to fight" Naruto said as he watched Tobi drop a gummy bear and whine over it "Everyone els seems stong" Kiba said as he looked over the group "Yah this group looks strong" Naruto added.

As they all continued there walk to the Acamady someone was watching them "What idiots" He said as he poofed back to his team.

The group walked into the acamady and looked around as a Guy with electric blue hair and bight yellow eyes, He wore white shorts blue sandles a yellow tee-shirt with a high collor that has the kijan for Bright on the right sleave. walked up to Ino and said "So this is where you were hiding on me" He says with a wink "Hey wyitt how are you" Ino said "Im good how about you beautiful" Wyitt said "Dont make me blush Wyitt" Ino said giggling, "what about me wyitt" Sakura said with a wink "Oh hey forehead" Wyitt said which made Sakua walk away. "Hi Ino" said a shy girl "Hinata girl how are you" Ino said giving her a big hug "Im good you" Hinata _replied_ "Im good" Ino said with a smile "oh wheres Shino" She asked "He's over there being anti-Scoial" Said Wyitt "thats Shino" Ino said.

As the teams ae talking Leo blurts out "I will beat you all" and laughs as everyother team glares at him then a guy dressed like a mummy came up to Leo and said "You better watch your mouth little runt" "Hey dont talk to him like that" Naruto yelled as he got in the guys face "who are you" the guy asked "Im Naruto Uzumaki Believe it" he shouted.

"Who the Fuck are you" Leo said from Behind Nauto "Dosu" was the short reply "Im gonna Fucking tare you're head off" Leo shouted and jumped at Dosu but before he got to him a Fish looking man cought him "There will be no fighting unless you wat your team to be Disqulifide from the Chunin exams" said the fish looking man "Who the Fuch are you Fish face" Leo shouted at the man "I'm Kisame Hoshigaki the Proncter of the First exam Kid" said Kisame as he looked at Leo then to Naruto "I think he belongs to you" he said as he tossed Leo to Naruto and walked way Laughing "I sware to Jashin I will Fucking Kill him" Leo spits.

"Everyone take a Number then get to your seat then I'll explan how this exam will work" Kisame said with a Chuckle as he starts walking to the Chalk board. As everyone gets a number and takes there seat Kisame says "This will be the written part of the Exam you will have an hou total to awanser all ten questions. the Tenth Question will be given out when there is only ten minutes left" Kisame said "And before I forget you will all be graded as a team if one of you fails then all of you fail and if you are cought cheating you will get marked down two points and if you are cought cheating five times you and your team will be thrown out but if you fail to awanser the tenth question you will be baned from the chunin exams for LIFE" Kisame finshed.

**With Tobi**

_'Okay Tobi can't miss any questions' _Thought Tobi as he looked at the test sheet _'Tobi dont know any of the awnsers' _he thought as he Looked around the room to see Kakuz sitting on the other side of the room and Daderia two rows behind Kakuz _'Now to get the awnsers' _He thought as he looks for a Victum to use his Sharingan on _'Her' _he thought as he mimiked Sakura's penicls movement.

**With Akia **

_'So he wants us to cheat way ahead of him' _She thought as she made a few hand sign's and thought _'Wind style Eye of the Hurrcain jutsu' _then a small gust of wind wrustled a few papers and an invisable eye ball floted over the room _'okay so Leo is two seats infront of me and Naruto is on the other side of the room three rows down next to the Hinata girl' _She thought as she looked at some guy with silver hair and glasses test and copyed his awnsers.

**With Tome**

Tome looked at his test and thought _'This is easy I'll be done in five minutes but where are Shi and Kiba' _he thought as he looked around and seen Shi next Ino and Kiba Three rows behind him and two seats to the right then he awnsered the questions.

**With Shika **

Shikamaru looked at his test awansered all the questions found Choij in the very back of the room and Ino next to Shi and decided to take a nap all in less then five minutes.

**With Shino **

Shino sent a bug to gather the awnsers and report back to him and another one to find Wyitt sitting behind Leo and Hinata sitting Next to naruto.

**With Daderia**

_'I dont know a single awnser on this test' _he thought as he made a tiny clay spider _'Looks like im gonna have to Cheat' _he thought as he sent the Spider over to Sakura to see she was done with four Questions '_Sweet I love being able to use the Spiders as extra eyes and this pinkette is Smart' _he thought as he copied her awnsers.

**With Leo **

_'Stupid Fish face making this Damn test so hard looks like Im gonna cheat' _He thought as he looked at Saske and saw his Pencil moving _'Looks like I found a Target and a Victum' _He thought evily as he made hand signs under the desk and thought _'Blood style Blood possion Body Take over Jutsu' _and Launched a Tiny Blood Needle at Saske who quit moving for a split second then resumed writhing the awansers as Leo Copied him '_'What an Idiot doesnt even know that I now control his Body I'll have to thank him for the awnsers' _He thought as he Looked through Saske's eye's and Copied all his awnsers and once all nine of his Questions were awnsered he Took control over Saske's arm and erased all his awnsers and wrote Thank you for the awnsers Dip-Shit then released his Jutsu on Saske.

**With Shi**

_'This Idiot infrount of me has some awnsers and I dont well we'll have to fix that'_ She thought and made some Quick hand signs and thought _'Ice Style Crystel Ice Mirror' _and a mirror so thin that it cant be seen but only to a trained eye which is fixcated just above the guy infrount of her giving her a good look at the guys test _'Too easy' _She thought as she copied his awnsers.

**With Ino**

Ino Looked around to see that sakura wasnt near her for her to copy off of so she looked at the guy Shi is Currently copping from and used her Mind Transfer Jutsu _'Not as fun as being in Sakura's Big head but this will do' _She thought as her body hit her desk _'Now to memerise his awnsers' _she thought as she looked at his paper and after about ten Minutes she went back to her body and finshed her test.

**With Hinata**

Hinata looked at her Paper and Awnsered the First question to see that she knew all the awnsers and slowly but shurely finshed her test. and looked over at Naruto

**With Kakuz**

_'I see what that Fish wants us to do but im not going to give him the satisfaction of cheaating or awnsering the questions' _He thought as he pulled out a wad of money and Began to count it.

**With Naruto**

Naruto started to freak out at having to do a written test and not only that but one he didnt even know the awnsers to when a shy and low "you can cheat off me" came from the Girl next to him as she moved her arm just enough to not draw attention of the Chunin sitting around the room and just enought to where Naruto could see her Awnsers,_'I really shouldnt but if she's nice enough to let me I'll let her' _He thought and nodded at Hinata and looked at her test and copied her awnsers.

**with Kiba**

Kiba put Akamaru on his head and had him look for the awnsers and wrote down what Akamaru told him to.

**With Choij**

Choij ate some Chips and when he did so he looked over at a Girl's test that sat next to him.

**With Wyitt **

_'So I need to Cheat well that will be easy' _He thought as he looked around and made a few hand signs and Thought _'Lighting Style Nerve system Switch' _And looked at Leo's test as Leo looked at His blank one and Feaked out a little in his head, Wyitt memerised Leo's Test and Released his Jutsu and wrote down all Leo's awnsers.

**With Everyone**

"Times Up" Shouted Kisame As he seen there was only Ten Minutes left and So far a Lot of Teams are left even though some of them could fool the Chunin watching them they cant Fool someone as trained as Him "With only Ten Minutes left it's Time for the Tenth Question if you Want to you Can drop out now and you and your team can leave and still beable to take the test next Time" he said and a few teams left _'Doesnt look like anyone els is gonna give so' _"Congralugations you all have Passed the First exam" he said with a Chuckle as Leo Shouted " What the Hell Fish Face" "The test was to see how good you are at gathering Information and not getting cought" he expland "No Shit Sherlock but Why couldnt you have made it more challanging" he Shot back "because we need some people to pass but looks like you guys are strong this year this is more teams that have Passed in the Last ten years be Happy" he said with a Laugh "Now scram and Go tell you're Sensei's you passed" he Shouted and Everyone left.

* * *

**Jutsu Information:**

Blood possion body take overz; is when the user transfers part of there Soul in the form of a needle to the Target and can see whatever they see by a red ring around the pupils of the Targets eyes the Draw back is that depending on how much of they'er soul the user decides to transfer to the target Decides how much of the targets body they can control the more of there soul they transfer the more they control and the less they transfer over the less they controll.

Eye of the Hurrican: Is like Gaara's third eye jutsu

Nerve system Switch: Is when the user switches bodies with the target and the user takes over there Targets body but the Target takes over the Users body.

Crystel ice Mirror: Creats an Ice mirror.

An: I woked very Hard on this Chapter so Review or Zetsu will find you and Eat you lol jk but review. Gaara's team and two other teams will be introduces next Chapter plus I couldn't forget about Gaara his so Cool when he likes to kill people.


	6. the Second Exam and ninja swords

An: This Chapter will be with the senseis for most of it then the first part of the second Exam will start. the Second exam will have a total of 3 parts (3 chapters) half of the chapters will be with the teams and the other half will be with the Sensei's

Disclamer: I dont own Naruto, sad I know but if I did alot would change lots of Yaoi, a dead Sakura, and Hidan would be out of that hole!:D

* * *

**With everyone**

Leo and Saske Fight as they walk out, Ino and Wyitt Flirting on the way out, Tome walks out with Shi, Kiba and naruto walk out together and Talk, Hinata Talks to Shino as they walk out, Shikamaru walks out with Choij who is eating a Bagof Chips, Akia and Sakura Fight as they walk out. Tobi skips out eating some candy with Daderia and kakuzu talking about what the next exam will be.

"Just get the Fuck over it Emo" Leo says as he rolls his eyes "You erased my awnsers you asshole" saske shouts "I was nice enough to leave you a Thank you" Leo says with a glare "That wasnt a 'thank you'" Saske shouts "Just shut the Fuck up you ass or I'm gonna kill you're sorry Ass" Leo says with a deadly glare, Saske just Glares back hoping Leo will burst into Flames.

"Do you think Ino and Wyitt will get together Naruto" Kiba asks as he watches Wyitt Fail at Flirting with Ino "Yah I do it looks like it's working on her" Naruto says as he watchs the Flirting Disaster, "Hey what do you say we get some Ramen when the second exam is over" Kiba says with a small blush that cant be see with his red triangle tattoos on his Cheeks _'Please Please say Yes!' _ "I would love to" Naruto says with a slight blush.

"Oh My Jashin Forehead just shut the hell up" Akia says angerly "Not until you tell me why Saske doesnt Love me" Whines Sakura "He doesnt love you because you're whiney, Ugly, a bitch, and you're forehead is WAY TO BIG. Now for the love of Jashin Shut UP" Akia Yells and Sakura glares at her and tries to punch her but She misses asSakura recoils her hand from her faild punch Akia sends a Nice Chakria infused Punch straight to Sakura's Gaint forehead that knock's her out.

As they walk out of the Bulding they split up and walk(Skip in Tobi's case & being Caried in Foreheads case) over to they're Sensei's.

"How the Fuck did you do" Hidan ask's "We passed"replies "No Shit you passed I want to know how you did with Fucking up the others" Hidan demands "I ereased all the Uhchiha's awnsers and left him a nice think you note" Leo says with ammsent in his voice "Nice work Leo" Hidan says "I knocked the Forehead girl out" Akia says with a smile "Did you make id Fucking painfull" Hidan ask's "I sure hope so" Akia says with a smirk, "I made that Tobi kid cry" Naruto says "Sweet that's Fucking awesome" Hidan says and high fives his students.

**"How did you ingreats do" **demands Zetsu "We all passed Zetsu Sensei" They say in usion "Good now how did you all do it" Zetsu questions "I used my Crystal Ice Mirror to cheat off the dude infront of me" Shi says confadently "Good Shi play to what sthrengths you have" Zetsu says "I had Akamaru give me the awensers as he looked at other people's tests" Kiba says with a smile "Good Kiba Keep up the work" Zetsu says "Now what about you Tome" Zetsu ask's "I didnt Cheat I knew all the awnsers" Tome says in his usial monoton "Good Tome as smart as always" Zetsu says with a smile.

Tobi runs up to an Orange Haird man with ringed purple eyes and lots of Perices and runs around him "Pain Sensei we passed we passed!" yells Tobi "Shut up Tobi" Yells Kakuzu as he uses his tendrils to Gag Tobi "Now that Tobi is...Ouccpied how did you Guys do" Asks Pain "If you couldnt hear Tobi we passed" Said Daderia as he Glares at Tobi "I got that Daderia thanks your Scarcasim is noted now How did you pass" Asks Pain "Clay spider's" replies Daderia, Pain just Narrow's his eyes "How about you Kakuzu" Pain asks "I didnt awnser a single Question" replies Kakuzu "Why" questions Pain as he Narrows his eyes "Because I knew what they wanted us to do and I didnt want to give them the satisfaction of cheating or awnsering the questions" says Kakuzu as he releases Tobi "Smart" Replies Pain "Now Tobi how did you Pass" Add's pain "Tobi awnsered the questions" Tobi says.

"Why are you guys carring Sakura" Ask's a silver haired Ninja "Because she's Stupid and Picked a Fight with the crazy ninja team" scofts Saske "I see" Says the older nin not taking his eyes off his orange book "so did you guys pass" asks the silver haired nin "Yes we did Kakashi sensei" replies sai with his book learnt smile "and how did you do it"inquires Kakashi "shargan"replies Saske "as curt as ever hu Saske" asks kakashi but all he got was a grunt in reply what about you say "I knew them"Say replies "Ahhh" Kakashi says "and Ms. Forehead knew them to" says Saske.

All the other teams talk to they're sensei's about the first exams.(Just to lazy to write the rest they're not the main ones like the top four)

* * *

After a much needed rest from the stressful first exam the teams are out walking to traning ground 666.(Im scared of writing that evil number if i dont post anymore you know why)

as they'er all walking Akia notices Naruto keeps looking at Kiba's butt _'does my fellow blonde like dog boy?' _She thinks and wispers to Nauto "I see you found intresset in the dog nin's ass" "No I dont Akia" Naruto wispers back "Im not stupid Naruto and I'm happy for you" Akia wispers with a smile "Really" He ask's "Yup I'll even keep Shi off you two for a price" Akia wispers back to Naruto "What is it" Naruto ask's "Im not telling you yet" She says with a devious smirk and walks ahade of him.

When they all get to the traning ground they see a man with a giant steel swoard and bandages covering his lower face "I am Zabuza Momochi and I will be your proncter for the second exam" He says "This is how this exam will work each team will be given a Gem of ether Red or Purple you must bring both a red and purple gem to the Tower in the middle of the Haunted Bog" He says after a short pause.

"Why is it called the 'Haunted Bog'" ask's saurka "Im glad you asked" Zabuza says with a smirk under his bandages "It's called the Haunted Bog because theres an eerie fog that will lead you to your un-timely demise" he adds with a chuckle.

"Can a team procede to the next exam if they lose a member or two" Asks Saske as he glares at Leo "Another good question" Zabuza says "yes a team can proceede even if they loose a member" He adds "Good to know" Saske says.

"Okay that's enough questions get in line to fill out the forms then get your Gem" Zabuza demands

As they all get there gems and go to they're gates to get the second exam underway

* * *

**An: I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack did you miss me because I missed you guys. I have had one hell of a year so far and it just got to me so im sorry for the delay I hope it wont happen again. Dont forget to review and thank you for reading :P Have a good year and I hope mine gets better**

**SideNote: Gaara's team and Kabuto's were sopposed to be in this chapter but I couldnt think of away to do it but I promiss you that they will be in the next chapter. Guess in the Reviews of what will happen in the Haunted Bog 3 **


	7. Blood Death and Destrouction

An: I could have swore I put more into chapter 6 but appenatly I didnt weird. anyway this will be part 2 of the 3 part second exam lots will happen in this chapter so be warned. This stoy will revolve around the 4 main teams Hidan's, Zetsu's, Pains, and Kakshi's the others will still have the little points but are not major :)

Side note: I have plans for two characters this chapter and it will be Fun ;) Oh and this is COMPLETELY unrelated but I was watching the young justice episode"Endgame" and Wally west A.K.A Kid Flash Died T-T I just felt like Sharing that with you people :) btw my "R" button and Space bar are a little wacky so if there's no space or an R is missing from a word it's not my fault

Disclamer: I dont own Naruto T-T sad I know but will get through this together :D

* * *

**With Team Pain**

"So we just have to Kill a team with a Red Crystal" Daderia said to Kakuzu "yes Daderia your right for once" Kakuzu said and got a Glare from Daderia "But Pain Sensei said that the crazy team is offlimits because he wants to see how they fight and makea counter stragity for us" he finshed, Daderia gave him a questioning look and nodded his head not wanting to question Pains orders, Tobi just Nodded and said "Tobi is a good boy and won't hurt that team with that kid that made Tobi cry".

**With Team Zetsu**

Shi, Tome and Kiba stood at gate 46 which was just south east of the tower. "Okay first thing first lets take out Blondies team" Shi says with a trace of vemon in her words "Why do that when we can take them out in the next exam" Kiba offers _"I just need to keep Naruto safe" _he thinks "That could work Kiba, We watch them in the Bog think of counter stragities for the way they fight is that clear" Tome said looking at Shi knowing that she hated that team, "Fine its clear" She said but thought _" 'Accedents' could always happen"_.

**With Team Kakshi **

"I sware to god if I see that little twerpt I'm gonna kill him" Saske ranted "I still can't believe he said that" He fumed "Saske it's not true dont believe that stupid Jashinest" Sakura said while trying to glomp Saske, "I dont care if it's true or not that Snot nosed brat will die for disrespecting the Uchia name" Saske Said with deadly intent in his words "If they have a Purple crystal we will take them out, but only then got it" Sai said, Saske just gave a 'Hn' and grumbled a few choice wods about the order "I got it" said Sakura alittle disapointed "Good" Sai said with an evil smirk.

**With Team Hidan**

"I cant believe you said that Leo" Akia says Laughing like crazy "I know it was the funnest thing I ever seen" Naruto says fom rolling on the ground "The look on his face made my day" Leo says between his fits of laughter "If only Hidan Sensei heard that" Naruto said finaly getting up from the ground "He would have been so proud" Naruto finshes. "yah he would. Now lets get to bussness we need a Red Crystal and we only need to Kill the team with that color crystal" Akia said looking at Leo "Do you really think I would just kill a random team"Leo says "Yes" both Akia and Naruto say together. "Fine how about i only kill a team if they have Red Crystal okay" He asks but thought_"Or its Saske's team" _ "I want to help though" Akia said with a smile.

* * *

**With Team Zetsu **

After the buzzer sounded Shi Tome and Kiba ran through there gate twords the tower being careful not to step in the gose purple ooze on the part of the ground that wasn't underwater.

"This Place is So gross Lets just get the crystal and make it to the tower ASAP" Shi said "Yah this place is Super creepy" Kiba added "Okay lets-" Tome got interupted as a kuni flew past his head and landed in the tree next to him. "Alpha formatation NOW!" he Shouts as Shi does a few hand signs to his left and Kiba and Akamaru get ready forr the Fang over fang, another Kuni flies past tome "Shi Now First three trees to your right" Tome shouts as a Kuni flies through his gut "Ice Style Frozen Fog jutsu" Shi shouts as a freezing fog ingoulfs the trees, "Kiba Now" Tome shouts "Right" Kiba says "Explosvie Fang over Fang" Kiba shouts as he and Akamaru spin in to the trees droping paper bombs as they pass _"That should kill them" _Kiba thinks as he and Akamaru return

_BOOOM!_ "Tome Check to see-" Shi got interupted as a frozen arm landed at her feet "Nevermind lets check for the crystal" She says trying not to scream.

**With Team Kurni**

"Hinata what is it" asks Wyitt the shaking girl "This Charka its so Evil" Hinata wispers "Its making my bugs go crazy" Shino says "Lets get a closerr look" Says Wyitt as he gets up to move but sees a red head boy a blond girl with four pony-tails and a guy with a black hat on (I could not leave them out) Facing a group of Hidden Rain ninja "That red head's Charka is Evil and he's not even 15 feet away from us" He wispers as he hides with Shino and Hinata.(Not gonna say what Garra did to the Nin but they looked at him funny so he crushed them)

**With Team Pain**

"Okay did you find the Crystal on any of these Nin" Asks Kakuzu as he counts his money "yah they had a Red Crystal" Daderia said showing Kakuzu the Stone "Good just leave are extra Purple one on there bodies" Kakuzu says with a wave of his hand and Daderia does just that(kakuzu threatend him with Death earler) "is Tobi a good boy for killing thoes men" Tobi asks looking at another three Ninja Team "Yes you are. Now lets get going" Kakuzu said and Starts walking tword the Tower as the others follow him.

**With Team Hidan**

"I saw them running to the right Leo" Akia says as She follows the Team of Ninja "Alright I get ready Bitch" Leo says as he and Naruto run to cut off the Ninja.

"Rember Naruto you are the Fucking distraction so I can get ready for the Kill got it" Leo wispers to his teamate "Yup and shi already has one wounded for you" Naruto says with his classic Smile "Good then I wont need as much time" Leo says with an evil smile "I here them go and dont get yourself Fucking Killed Naruto".

Naruto Jumps in front of the Ninja Team and Creates about 75 other Naruto's and procides to distact the two remaning Ninja as one seems to have left the others behind.

Leo Jumps Down from the Tree Creates a Few hand Signs and Shouts "Blood Style Thousand Blood Needles" with in seconds blood needles form and hit the two Ninja as they scream out in pain "Yes Scream you Fucking weaklings" Leo says with an evil Laugh "Your a sick Monster" Shouts the girl ninja "Just for that Girly I'm gonna make you watch your friend Die a slow and painful death" Leo says Darkly as he makes a few hand signs "Blood style body Peralizous Jutsu" he says as both Ninja go stiff

"Naruto pick the Bitch up and give her a better view of what's gonna happen to her friend" Leo says with a Sadicist smile on his face, Naruto does Just that Leo makes more hand signs and shouts "Blood style Posion Blood Fog" and red mist rushes out of Leo's mouth and over to the male Ninja who looks terffied, the red mist starts to ingoulf his body and his skin starts to get reddish black sploches all over his body and if he was able to scream he would, Leo walks over to the Half dead Ninja and dangles a small vile with a bright blue lquid in it "You want the cure so you wont die" Leo asks in a sweetly-Evil way "Oh thats right you cant" Leo says as he puts the cure in his med pouch on his right hip and starts to look for the Crystal on the now Dead Ninja. "Found it" Leo says as he Shows Nauto the Red stone "Great lets go back to Akia and are new friend" Naruto says as he drops the Girl and runs off with Leo to go meat Akia and they're new friend.

* * *

AN: Cliffhanger!? leaves you wanting more dont it good now on to the questions 'Who's the ninja team that Leo and Naruto tarrized' 'What will gaara do at the third exam' plus more but find out next time dont forget to read, Review, Favorite, and Follow :D

SN: I got a question for you if you could have your own Jutsu what would it do? awnser it in the review's (Thinking of a better name for it)

Jutsu you saw:

Posion blood fog: the user releases a dense fog of posioned red blood cells and depending on the Victums blood type is how slow and painful the death is

Thousand blood needles: the user makes a thousand blood needles from there own blood and shoots them at his or her target/targets

Body peralzious: this jutsu is used with another type of blood jutsu to make it work because it needs the users blood and charka on them to keep them from moving and the effects last until the target is dead or the user is one mile away from the target

Frozen fog: The user blasts an area with a ablsout zero fog that freezes what ever it touches (but once set in it can be broken easly)


	8. Trators and Forfits

AN: I've got a few Ideas running aound in my twisted Head for some new fic but I cant think of a way to write them. Anyway this will be the best chapter in this Fanfic lots of stuff happens in it :D

Disclamer: I dont own Naruto T-T But I love the show and the games :D

* * *

**With team Kakashi[Foreheads POV(Sorry)]**

"Okay team lets get that Purple Crystal" I said as Sasuke, Sai and I jumped from Tree to Tree, "I'll go Scout ahead" Says Sai "Hn" grunts Sasuke in appurvle, Sai draws a bird in his super beast scroll and flies ahead of us "I hope he dosent get hurt" I say as I look at Sasuke "It dosent matter if he does because I'm the one who has the Stone" Sasuke says, "I know that but he's still apart of this team Sasuke" I say and cant believe that he would throw away a friends life for some stupid exam.

As me and Sasuke are searching for some team I get this uneasy feeling that we are being followed "Sasuke do you feel like we are being followed" I ask even though I know he figured it out way before I noticed "I was woundering when you would figure it out" he says in a condesending tone "Well now that I know wha-" I said as a Kuni found its way into my right hip "AHGGGGGG" I scream as I pull out the kuni and beging to catch up to Sasuke _'He was gonna leave me TO DIE, HELL No' _I think as we jump to the ground to avoid more kuni.

We Land and I try to think of a stragity to keep us alive when 75 blonde Ninja jump down from the trees "Your that dumb Naruto kid from that Basterds team" I hear sasuke shout at the one drectley in front of us"So what if I am it's not like you two could do anything to stop me fom Killing you" he laughs darkly (I know naruto is a little OOC but plz forgive me) "I'd like to see you Try" Screams Sasuke as he jumps at Naruto with a Kuni and Plunges it into his Chest but Naruto just Disappers in a puff of smoke "Do you really think I would be stupid enough to show my real self why you can still attack"says all the clones in unison and its really creepy.

As a Naruto throws a Senbon at Sasuke's Sholder another ninja jumps from the trees and screams "Blood style Thousand Blood Needles" and in seconds I feel needle after needle enter my flesh and I screamout in Pain "AHHHH" along with Sasuke, Thats when the Red haired nin says "Yes scream Fucking weaklings" thats when I realize its Leo and I shout with out Thinking (Like I normely do when Im angry) "You're a sick monster" and Leo replies with the the most Frighting thing I've ever heard after he says the unthinkable my Body goes Stiff and I cant feel my limbs.

"Naruto pick the Bitch up and give her a Better view of her friend" Leo orders and then I get picked up and forced to watch as my love Sasuke gets ingulfed by that poison blood fog Jutsu, His screams are unbarble to listen to I try fo the life of me to drown him out but I cant Tears start to roll down my face as I watch Leo dangle a vile of Bright blue Lquid in Sasuke's faces and Lauhing like it's funny it makes me sick Leo shows Naruto the red crystal and for a split second I think their gonna kill me to but to my horror I hear Naruto say they need to meet they're new friend and that's when it hits me...

* * *

**With Team Hidan**

"I kept up with my half of the Deal now I what you promised me" said a ninja in a monoton voice "Dont worry you'll get what you need when Leo and Naruto come back" says Akia as she Puts her hands on her hips, "How much longer" ask's the voice "Well knowing Leo...Give him about an hour" Akia says "An hour" asks the voice stuned at that amount of time "he likes to take things slow and painful" Says Akia with a cheezie smile "okay I'll wait" says the voice as he sits down on the branch he was standing on.

an hour later Naruto and leo show up "Took you long enough to Kill him" Says Akia "But you left the girl alive right" asks the Voice "yah she's alive but that kuni wound is bad" Naruto says "I told you not to Hurt her" Shouts the voice "Relax the wound isnt that bad, and YOU wanted that Basterd DEAD it was needed fo her to get Hurt" Leo says as he hands the Ninja a pouch "There you go a red and Purple Crystal from some dead Ninja teams we got on are way back".

The ninja opens the pouch to see what was promised to him "Thank you I should go back to Sakura now bye" Says the ninja "Okay Sai nice doing Bussness with you" Shouts Akia, "Now to the Tower" Says Naruto as they start running to the Tower "It should be a safe travel the other teams are ether fighting or hiding away from the tower" Akia says "Good now lets get this Fucking exam over with" Says Leo as the team lands infront of the tower "Now we just put the Red Crystal in the right slot and the Purple one in the left slot" Akia says as she looks over the Paper they got when they got their Crystal.

"oaky" Says Naruto as he and Leo put The Crystals in the slots and watch as the doors open and Hidan is standing in front of them "Hidan Sensei what are you doing here" ask/shouts Naruto as he glomps Hidan "Enough you dumb Brat let the Fuck go of me and I'll tell you" Hidan says as he Hits Naruto in the head and that makes the boy let him go, "I'm here to tell you guys that you Fucking Passed the Second exam with two days to spare" Hidan says with a Smile(Yes he can smile a real smile)

"Yes we did it" Shouts Naruto "Its about Fucking time the only good part is that Damn Sasuke is Dead" Leo says with and evil glint in his eyes "You killed that stuck up Asshole" Hidan questions "Yup and Naruto did help" Leo says "Finaly Naruto you do some awesome" Hidan says as he high fives both Leo and Naruto "Okay we need to get the fuck inside now" Hidan says as he feels a deadly charka "Got it" says the team and they make their way inside.

* * *

**With Team Pain**

"We got the crystal lets go to the tower Kakuzu" Shouts Deidara "Shut up Deidara I'm trying to make money by selling the extra crystal's" retorts Kakuzu as he hands a ninja team a Red crystal and gets a few thousand as payment "now we can go" Kakuzu says as he and Tobi start walking to the tower "I cant believe you" Deidara says from atop of his giant clay spider "Just shut up I made some money for food on are way back home" says Kakuzu, Deidara just looks away as they make their way to the ever growing tower

As they get to the Tower they just see the Doors closing "I wounder who just got here" Deidara asks outloud "Tobi thinks it was a strong Ninja team" says Tobi as he jumps on top of the clay spider with Deidara "Get the hell off Tobi before I kill you" Deidara screams at Tobi "Shut up you two" Shouts Kakuzu with a bone chilling glare that slientes them both.

Kakuzu puts the crystals into the slots and they watch the doors open to revial Pain standing infront of them "pain Sensei Tobi was a Good boy" Tobi shouts as he runs around Pain "Yes Tobi thats good" Pain says with no emoiton "Is something wrong Pain Sensei" Tobi asks "Your just giving me a headach" Pain says "I got good news though you pass the Second exam with one day and twenity-three hours and fourty-five minutes to spare" Pain says and Tobi and Deidara Cheer "You could have done way better" Says Pain as he turns around and walks into the tower with his team traling behind him "Well if Kakuzu didnt stop to sell some extra crystals we would have done way better" Says Deidara with a glare sent to Kakuzu.

* * *

**With Team Zetsu**

"Come on Shi it's just a little bit further" Kiba says as he keeps looking at the tower _'I hope Naruto is there and not hurt' _he thinks "Im comming it's not my Fault that I took a kuni to the leg to save your sorry ass" Shouts Shi as she slowly limps up to Kiba and hits him upside his head "Just to make you pay your gonna carry me to the tower" Says Shi as she jumps in to Kibas arms and almost makes him fall.

"God Shi you are heavy" Kiba says but just gets another smack upside the head "Owww Quit doing that" shouts Kiba "Then stop being an Ass" Shi says with a "sweet" smile.

As they walk up to the doors Tome takes out the Crystals "Kiba I need you to put Shi down and put the Red crystal in the left slot" Tome says as he sees Kiba drop Shi and take the crystal "You didnt have to Drop me" Shi says with a grone "Oh yah sorry about that" Kiba says with mock symphtey "You are so luck-" Shi got interupted bu the Doors opening and Zetsu standing there with a Glare set on All of them **"You guys are In SO much TROBLE" **roars Zetsu "Why" Squikes Shi **"You Just made it With 10 seconds to Spare Now Get inside Before I HURT you ALL" **roars Zetsu agian "We still Passed" Said Kiba **"Thats Not Good enough you Ingrate" **yells Zetsu "Okay okay Sorry we'll do better in the next exam promise" Whines Kiba **"You Better" **is all Zetsu says as he walks in to the Tower.

* * *

**With Every Team**

The Fifth Mizukage Finshed her Long Speach "Now Let the Third Exam Begin" She says with a Tip of her hat and Sits in her Seat(More like a Throne like the other Kage's) "Okay we will start off the third exam with Ino vs Sakura" Says a blue haird guy with an eye patch over his right eye(Correct me if im wrong).

"Looks like its time to Fight Forehead Girl" Ino says with a snicker "Shut up Ino Pig" Sakura says as she Charges Ino with her Fist drawed back ready to punch Ino, but Ino smoothly doges her sloppy punch "You know your really bad at this" Ino says as she throws a few kuni at Sakura, "Im better then you think" Sakura says as she deflects the kuni with one of her own "Not bad but as usual you over looked one thing" Ino says guesters to the Fallen kuni "Paper bombs" says Sakura says as she nearly gets out of the way of the Blasts.

"Sakura Just give it up your already wounded" Ino says pointing to her right Hip "I can still take you" Sakura says as she throws a kuni at Ino who get nicked by it, Ino holds her cheeck "your gonna pay for that" Ino says as she makes a few hand sgins "Mind transfer" She shouts and her body slumps to the ground and Sakura jumps out of the way and walks up to Ino "Looks like you missed" She says as she grabs Ino by her hair "Not at all Sakura" Ino says as she punches Sakura in her Bitch face sending her into the wall "Mind transfer" Ino shouts and her body falls to the floor.

Sakura gets up and Smirks and says "I Sakura Haruno forfit this match" everyone lets out a shocked gapse(I gave up trying to spell it right) out and Sakura then says "Release" and Ino slowly stands up "Looks like I win Buildbord brow" Ino says with a Laugh and makes her way up to her team and Sakura slowly follows her.

* * *

An: And Chapter 8 is Done Please Let me know how I did with the fighting I really want to get better if I sucked. I will have some KibaNaru fluff in the Next Chapter :D Plz read review favorite and follow its makes me Happy :3

next Chapter will have two fights some story and KibaNaru fluff :3


	9. Lots of Suprise's

An: Last time Ino kicked Sakuras ass! now who shall fight in this Chapter? well I dont know I had a plan but the Ino Vs Sakura was not spossed to happen So now I need to Rework the other fights Yay me -.-

Disclamer: I own Nothing T-T

anyway Let the Chapter begin

* * *

**With All the Teams**

"Nice job Ino" says Shikamaru as Ino gives Him and Choji Hugs "I made it to the Finals" Ino says with a triumpthed smile "We're both happy for you" Choji says between bites of his chips "Choji you really need to think about going on a diet" Ino says but Choji just ingores her, Ino walks over to Her other friends "Ino that was fucking Great" Leo shouts over to her "Thanks Leo" Ino says as she talks to the other leaf nin(Team gai included).

The Screen start to randomize names and everyone stops talking and watches it slow to a stop

"The next match will be Leo vs Kankuro" Says the blue haired ninja "Sweet I get to Fight" says Kankuro as he walks down to the arena, "This dope wont know what Fucking Hit him" Says Leo as he Jumps fom the upper level.

"So your Leo" Says the older nin "Yup and the one who will end you" Leo says with a smirk "You would like to think that" says kankuro as he drops the bandageds thing that was on his back "Because this insures that I will win" he says patting the thing "and this with insure that I will win" Leo mocks him "Lets fight I'm tired of your voice" He says with a Glare to Kankuro "Fine by me" he says with a lear.

Leo jumps back a few feet _'This dude is up to something' _he thinks as he looks over Kankuro _'That thing that was on his back' _Leo smirks as he does a few hand signs "Blood Style Raging Blood Fountin" Leo says and Blood starts to pour out of his hands and rush over to Kankuro "Nice try" he says as he jumps up to Dodge the Blood Leo just smirks as the blood Jumps up and hits Kankuro "Agh" he gasps and starts to fall to the ground.

Kankuro lands on his feet "Nice shot" he says as he throws a few kuni at Leo, "Im better then you Think" Leo replies as he Doges the Kuni and does more hand signs "Blood style Thousands needle jutsu" Leo shouts as Needles form from the blood on the floor and travel to Kankuro and his Bandage thing.

Kankuro Jumps infront of the Bandage thing _"Just as I thought" _Leo thinks "you know it would be a Shame if that Puppet broke" Leo says as he throws a few senbons at kankuro, Kankuro takes the Hits "So you figured it out" he says as the Thing unrappes and The real Kankuro stands up (No slim shadey pun intended) "Now for you demise" Leo says with a few quick Hand signs "Blood style Blood Sarcophagus" Leo shouts as The blood thats left on the floor wrapes around Kankuro and the Blood Needles wrapes around the Puppet.

"Now give up or die" Leo says as the sarcophagus moves to reveal Kankuros face "I know when I'm beat" he says "you won Leo I give up" Kankuro finshes "Good" Leo says "Release" he says and the blood Disappers.

Leo walks up to his side of the upper level, "Nice job Leo" Says Ino as she gives him a Nice Hug "He didnt stand a Fucking chance" Leo says as Ino lets him go "Your right" She says, Leo gets congrats from the Leaf nin and walks over to His team but gets stoped by team Zetsu "Nice job" Kiba says "Thanks dog breath" Leo says with a smirk "You did well" Says Shi "But I could have done better" she adds "I bet" Leo says dripping with scarcasim which earns him a Glare from the Girl, Tome on the other hand walks up to Leo grabs his sholders and locks lips with him, Leo freezes for a minute and process what is happening _'Okay so Tome is Kissing me, and it's not bad what do I do' _Leo decides to push Tome off him while blushing like a mad man and quickly walks away from him.

_'What the hell was he thinking! I cant believe he did that and I liked it' _Leo thinks as he slides down the wall and burries his face in his knees and blocks out the world.

"Tome why the Hell did you Kiss that crazy freak" Shi yells at him "because I think he's cute" was his reply "you cant just randomly Kiss someone you need to make sure they like you first" Shi rants "By the look on his face I don't think he minded it at all" Tome says and ingores the rest of what Shi is saying.

* * *

the screen starts to randomize the names and everyone looks at the screen as it choses the next partispants

"The next Fight will be Tobi vs Shino" Says the blue haird nin

"Yay Tobi is a good boy that will win" says Tobi as he runs down to the arena and waits for Shino, Shino stands in front of Tobi "Im gonna win"he says "NOOOOOOOO not on your life" Whines/screams Tobi "yah right" Shino says as he thows insects at Tobi _'Thats right he's an aribrumi which uses insects to eat their opponets charka' _Thinks Tobi as he throws a few paper bombs on the ground and a few on the wall that went unnoticed, "You really think that paper bombs will defeat me" Shino questions "Tobi dont think Tobi know" he says the last part a bit darker and charges Shino with kuni in hand "pethitc" Shino says to himself as he jumps back to the wall "Tobi says bye" as the four paper bombs go off a few inches from Shinos back sending him in to the oppiste wall "Tobi told y-" he gets interrupted by a kuni hitting his right calf "Damn you Kid" Tobi says darkly as he dissappers into the ground.

Shino stands up and see's that Tobi is gone "Where did he go" he says outloud "right here" Tobi says as he grabs Shino's left leg and stabs him in the back of the knee with a Kuni "Now your done" Says Tobi in a way that would chill you to the bone as he stabs Shino's other knee and jumps out of the ground to give him a nice uppercut knocking him out.

Tobi then jumps up and down like a five year old thats getting a new toy "Tobi won Tobi won" is what the masked boy shouts as he uns up the stairs to the upper level, as the medics take Shino to the hospital the blue haired guy starts talking to Zabuza "that fight was realling engaging" says the blue haired guy but the Mizukage hears differently and pops up behind him and wispers with a smile(I love her by the way)"shut up Ao or I'll kill you" which gets the effects she wanted and she sits back down.

* * *

Naruto looks at Leo "Is he okay" ask the blonde "I have no idea" Akia says as she looks at the red head "Maybe I should ask Kiba what happend" Naruto says "yah because after he seen them he was like this" Akia replies, With a nod of his head Naruto walks over to Kiba "Okay what happend to Leo" says the blonde boy "Tome kissed him" replies Kiba as he rubs the back of his head, Naruto just stands there in shock not knowing what to do he sees Kiba's lips moving but dosen't hear him speaking.

Kiba drags Naruto out of the room sense Talking to him was doing no good he leans in and kisses Naruto on the lips which Naruto kisses back almost instentley.

* * *

AN: I thought I would leave this Chapter off with a Nice Kiss :3 The Leo Tome Kiss was Not planed at ALL I just thought it would be funny but as I finshed this Chapter I want them together and who should be the top and bottom between KibaXNaruto and LeoXTome. I hope to do more Fluff in the next chapter :3 BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Jutsu's: Blood Sarcophagus- The user traps the target in a Sarcophagus made out of blood this should not be confused with Gaara's sand Coffen and burial the Blood Sarcophagus traps the target then the user can kill the target Iron maden style.


	10. AN: it has to be done sorry

AN:Okay sorry for the long wait for an update and this will be the last one until i get out of school for the summer(June 7) Because I really need to get my shit together Im sorry for the postpone on the story but I need to pass my classes I hope you all understand :3 but durning this time if someone wants to be my bata I will edit the chapters that are up so there nice and pretty to read! :D If you want to bata me please send mea PM until then I'll see you guys some time in June and agian Sorry I hate doing this but it has to be done.


End file.
